Naruto:The New Generation
by MosswhiskerFire
Summary: It is time for the new generation of Leaf Ninja to dawn. Set in the Hidden Leaf Village 14 years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, the Ninja War, the original Konoha 11 Sasuke have decided to hand down the Will of Fire to their children. Following the exploits of squads 11,12,13, and 14, the new ninja meet with new Jinchuuriki and Kages and new villains. Enter the new generation.
1. Prologue

It all started when the masked man known as Obito was defeated and the Bijuu had been released. As they came out, each Bijuu had ran away as the enemy fled (or died, I don't know either/or). First out, the tanuki with skin of tan color with dark markings and one huge tail: Shukaku. Next was one with the image of a cat with a fiery blue coat and two tails and the other looking like a turtle with a crustacean shell and three shrimp-like tails: Matatabi and Isobu. Then there came a red monkey-like Bijuu with the sacred adornments and four tails: Son Goku: the white horse with yellow tips and five tails: Kukuo: the slug with the stubby limbs abd six slimy tails: Saiken: and finally: the insect with weird head shape and giant tail with six tails making wings, a total of seven: Chomei. With the Tailed Beasts released, they each went to their special countries: Shukaku heading to Sunagakure, Matatabi to Kumogakure, Son and Kukuo to Iwagakure and Isobu and Saiken to Kirigakure.

The only Bijuu left were Kurama(the nine tails), still inside of his host of Naruto Uzumaki and Gyuki(the eight tails), still alongside his host, Killer Bee. After Obito's crushing defeat, Naruto and the rest of the Shinobi Alliance went back to their villages and lived their lives. Time passed, and as the Shinobi villages matured they split once more and the Alliance was disbanded. The Five Kage retired and lived their lives and passed on their roles. Naruto and his friends even settled down and decided to raise families of their own. But this is not their story, this story started at the beginning of a new era of Leaf ninja, years after the original Konoha 11. Now listen losely, or you might miss something. Now let's enter, the New Generation.


	2. Enter the Next Generation

With the late bell ringing in his ears, young Damon Hatake sat in his seat. Today, Damon wore his special outfit of his orange shirt, red belt, and blue pants and of course, his sandals. A special adornment was his new yellow scarf double wrapped around his neck, it might have been little tacky but when a ninja is about to become an actual ninja, they don't care. Also being a Hatake, he had the trademark spiky, white hair but he had a lower quadrant of his closely cropped next to his left eye which was blue and was such of the other eye.

Sitting next to the boy was Kaisen Uchiha who was the son of the Sasuke Uchiha who had made a dramatic return to the Leaf a couple of years ago. He had spiky red hair which stuck out like Naruto Uzumaki"s strangely enough with two tufts on both sides of his face and two down the back of his head. He had on a blue shirt, long-sleeved, with the Uchiha logo on it. The shorts he wore were khaki and long but not enough to be pants wrapped by a black belt.

On Damon's other side was Oichi Uzumaki. Being Naruto's daughter she technically inherited her father's jacket with orange sides and everything else black. She took most of her features from her mother Hinata of the Hyuga clan with the same hairstyle with the exception of the tightly braided part above her forehead. To complete the look, she also wore some brown pants with the getup.

A man with the name Iruka Umino walked in the room to take attendance. As he clled the names he also adjusted his navy pants and flak jacket until it was just right. Once he was done, he started calling out the squads, for the graduation results were just given.

"Alright students," he said, "Today, the following graduates, meaning all of you will be assigned to a squad."

"This is so stupid," said a girl by the window. She wore a very light brown and crossed t-shirt with black trim and brown pants. The window light glittered off her black hair with a jagged hairline and three wolf-tails on her sides and middle of her head. With the outfit, features, and occasional bored look, she looked like a mirror image of her father.

"Oh come on Renku, it can't be that bad," said a boy sitting next to her. He had on all black with the jacket, pants, and sandals. He also had spiky hair going to all sides and the famously trademarked Inuzuka fang isignias on his cheeks. "Hey, what do you think?" he continued talking to a girl below him with red hair. She had a split on top of her hairline and at the of her hair that spike down to her hips. She also had a purple short, blue shorts, a red belt, and a pink jacket tied around her waist.

"It doesn't matter to me, but I would hate to have Renku in my squad. I want Tori to be with me," she replied to the Inuzuka boy. She stared google-eyed at the young Sarutobi boy across the room. He had brown hair, a split at his hair top with the sides split three times with a broad hairstyle. The most noticeable was the thin bang going down his left side of his face, a bang across that one a gap in between of his hair. He also had a shirt with a wind around collar with a thick gray "Y" shape with red around it and white pants on him.

"Attention students, listen carefully," said Iruka. As he called out the names, every person called walked up to the front with their teammates. Also, on the board behind him, he started writing down the names of the students in their squads. Once he was finished, the board had down everyone. Damon scanned the list.

Squad 11

Damon Hatake

Oichi Uzumaki

Kaisen Uchiha

Damon was pretty surprised to his name alongside an Uzumaki and Uchiha. With Oichi and Kaisen on his team, they'd be unstoppable! Damon wanted to see the rest of the teams.

Squad 12

Tori Sarutobi

Renku Nara

Flano Haruno

Renku shot the redhead a mocking look, "What wa that about hating to be on my squad?" Flano gave her a fruiated glare before giving a dreamy glare at realising that Tori was in her squad. She then gave him a bear hug that Tori didn't appreciate very much.

Squad 13

Kari Yamanaka

Jenu Aburame

Runos Senju

Squad 14

Okami Inuzuka

Konohana Yuhi

Orochi Suzuka

Damon stopped reading and flashed a look of shock at Squad 14. The Inuzuka boy, Okami was among them, with a dark haired girl and boy. The girl had bangs on both sides of her face and two tails of hair on the sides of her hair going down and one larger one down the middle and she also had a crossed shirt under a crimson jacket going around her neck, a blue cloth around her waist, gray pants, and a flower in her hair: Konohana. The boy's hair was slick and had a piece between his eyes, and his hair was spiked that went down his back. He wore a white-gray sweater shirt, a black cloth around his waist, and black shorts under it: Orochi. If this combination was together(which it was), Squad 11 was doomed.

But then, Damon noticed something weird.

"Iruka Sensei, How come Tori's squad has two girls?"

"Sorry Damon if this bothers you but I don't make the squads, it's just a change I guess," Iruka said, "Well, your teachers are outside and they'll have a sign with your squad number so enjoy your new Genin rank." As if on queue, the kids filed out of the classroom finding their new teachers. Damon regrouped with Oichi and Kaisen minutes later and no progress was made.

"Seen anyone yet?" Damon asked. They shook their heads "no". Just then, Kaisen spotted something.

"Hey what about over there?" he asked. He was looking at a tree. However, sitting in the free was a man with black hair in a bowl spiked down and had a hard face as he concentrated on something he crouched over. He looked be drawing in a black Konoha ROOT outfit under a Konoha flak. Behind him on the tree was a number eleven on a sign.

"There's our teacher obviously," Oichi pointed out, "Why couldn't we get someone who actually shows himself?" If Oichi got anything from her dad, it was his impatience. After a poof cloud behind the rookies, they found their new teacher right behind them. Slowly turning, they found themselves looking up at their new teacher's face, a blank look with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"You girl," he said in a smooth, plain voice, "you remind me of a friend I know. You wouldn't happen to be Naruto's kid would you?"

"Uh," was all she was able to manage at the time before saying sense, "Yep, that's me, Oichi Uzumaki." She apparently like to carry out that name, not that it held any power or anything.

"I'm sure, you are just like your father when he was younger," he said with a smile that looked like smiling was new to him: it wasn't bad but it needed work. As he continued he said, "My name is Sai, I'm your new teacher as of now. I'm new with this but I'll try my best as a teacher like you'll try your best as new Gennin with this but I'll try my best as a teacher like you'll try your best as new Gennin right?"

"Yes sir, we'll do out very best," the three students said in unison.


End file.
